


Zayn turns 22 and the world turns against him

by ZaynUniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynUniverse/pseuds/ZaynUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's birthday is next day and he wonders what's worst ''getting attention  by being called a terrorist'' or ''being ignored on his birthday''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn turns 22 and the world turns against him

**Author's Note:**

> Do read the notes.This is my first attempt at writing fics.Any criticism would be welcome (English is not my first language)

''Wake up,wake up,wake up'' Niall screams near his ears.For a second Zayn is unable to remember where he is,then he sees the Irish lad bouncing near his bed. ''Gosh Niall dial it down.Where's the fire''.  
''Seriously Zayn,stop being such a brat.Wake up and Come out we got something to discuss''.Zayn knew he could never get rid off this leprechaun nor close his eyes if he doesn't listen to him.So wearily he gets up and pulls up on his jeans while muttering obscenities at the leprechaun in a low voice.  
''If you think zayn I can't hear you plotting my death then you are really confirming the all beauty no brains stereotype that people tend to associate with beautiful people'' laughs Niall while poking him in his ribs.  
For a second Zayn was torn between feeling flattered on being called beautiful and angry at being called dumb,but then he let go thinking why start fighting so early. ''Letting Go'' has somehow become his motto for past few months.For months he had been the target of racist media who seem to blame him for everything that goes wrong in the band,oh hell,they blame him even if something as small as some employee of their team resigns.He could have handled all that,but when the blame game started focussing on his very existence then it became a little difficult for him to cope with.It could have calmed his nerves if media wrote something nice about him sometime,which it never does.And his life started becoming more hellish and hellish when in the name of satire comedians took jibes at him by calling him a terrorist.Eventually the serious media also started questioning on his right of being a popstar after a series of terrorist attacks in Europe.Not only that,some racist bloggers started a campaign against him to be taken out of the band.And for what???? 'Because I am a muslim' he smirked internally,thinking how did he become so cynical so afraid of the people.

With these thoughts he followed Niall out,.While he was riding the elevator,his thoughts wandered back to the time when he first was called a terrorist in social media and how he was asked about that later in the interview,where thank god for good ol' Tommo who answered it for him and since then Louis was always there for him.But sometimes he thinks that is he being too selfish by staying in the band,as he sometimes blames himself for all the unreasonable hate he gets and worries that it might affect their band image.But he knew his Louis and Liam and Niall would never hold him responsible.But what about harry,he mused internally.Since the weed incident,Louis has been talking less and less to Harry and again he feels like blaming himself for Louis-Harry conflict.

''Awww look at the sleepyhead'' laughed Louis from the door of the conference hall. ''Shut up Tommo,now can someone tell me why have I been summoned by my lords'' whines Zayn.  
''All in good time'' says Niall as he pushes both of them inside the conference hall and closes the door once he was inside.The conference hall was heavily guarded,it was in the ground floor of the luxury hotel they were staying in for their tour which had already started that month.And they were in Prague now.

As zayn stumbled inside the conference hall,he could see Harry and Liam engrossed in a deep conversation and Liam seemed like he was going to lose his temper at any given moment.Curious,Zayn walked over to them.But the moment they saw him,Harry hastily left and sat far away from them with lou and Josh.For a second Zayn was a little surprised and miffed at his behaviour but then he let go thinking what's the point,its not as if either of them are going to tell him the truth as to what they were talking about.So he took a seat near Liam and gave him a peck in his cheek while wishing him good morning.

The peck seemed to calm down Liam and he laughingly tugged him onto his lap and ruffled his hair lovingly while planting a big kiss on his throat.''Someone's in a good mood,given that you hate waking up early'' says Liam teasingly. ''Hmmmm I couldn't sleep Lee-yum,I was dozing off and on,nightmares kept me up half the night'' pouts zayn and then as he felt Liam becoming concerned,he diverted the topic by kissing him on his eyes and nose.And before Liam could ask him anything,he turns to Louis and asks loudly why they were brutally awoken so early.  
''Oh you remember we are here,zayn.I thought that with all that snogging you must have forgotten our existence Z'' scoffed Louis. ''Anyways back to your question,we have thought of doing a twitter conversation during our concerts.And I think that we should all brainstorm now and come up with the activities that we can hold tomorrow night in our show''.

''Activities'' laughed zayn ''We thought we were singers Tommo,and the only activity we would be doing is singing''.  
''Speak for yourself Mr-I-have-the-voice-of-God-high notes,Us lesser mortals have to bring up some spice on stage considering most of us have two left feet when it comes to dancing'' says Louis.  
''Not Liam'' quips Zayn while looking fondly at his favorite,while Liam blushed. ''Ugh you two would make me puke,just stop being kids and for Lord's sake put on your thinking caps and come up with some ideas'' yells Louis.  
Zayn knew better than to mess with ''early morning Tommo''.As he was thinking he could see Lou Teasdale muttering something in Harry's ears and harry shaking his head and looking agitated. He has had it enough,so he looks at Harry and asks in a loud voice ''Something you had like to share with us Haz,or is it only for Lou Teasdale's ears''. Harry looks panicked when he sees all attention on him.As if sensing his panic,Lou Teasdale says ''Oh its just a silly idea we had''.  
''No idea is silly Lou'' encourages Louis for Lou Teasdale to continue. Harry speaks up ''Its just I was thinking how about we simply sing and not do much audience interaction tomorrow night''.  
''Why so Haz'' questions Zayn curiously. ''Its just you know with all those terror attacks that happened here recently,so we don't know if the audience is up for some fun interaction or not tomorrow night'' clarifies Harry. Zayn looked at them all and he could feel liam almost stop breathing for a second and everyone looked so uneasy and were eyeing him with concern.  
And then it suddenly dawned on Zayn that they were all fearing the backlash of the public for the terror attacks and how they would react to a muslim on stage singing and he could feel tears suddenly prickling his eyes.Without another word,he dashed from there and he could hear all their concerned voices.When he reached the elevator,he suddenly remembered that tomorrow is his birthday.And instead of feeling happy,he was scared,literally shaking with nerves by the time he made to his room.While lying on his bed,he couldn't stop tears flowing from his eyes and as if it was not enough,feeling like a sadist he picked up his mobile and opened twitter page where hashtags of ''KillallMuslims'' ''Muslims'' was trending.Seeing all that,he was filled with dread and hopped for a miracle that his birthday never comes.Cause he knows how mob mentality works and he wondered what's his worst fear , ''all attention on him and people hating on him and placing all their built up frustration on him and blaming him'' or ''no one bothering about his birthday and no twitter trends of his birthday which would be awfully embarrassing for him,coz all the lads had got plenty of attention on their birthdays what with all the twitter trends of their birthdays days leading to their actual birthdays.And if no one bothered with his birthday this year,he would again stand out as the 'weakling/unwanted' of that group''. He didn't like the attention but at the same time he hated feeling unwanted. Gradually he fell asleep on his tear soaked pillow praying may his birthday never come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter.I just wrote it on a whim.So sorry in advance guys coz English is not my first language and be prepared on encountering lots of errors. I wrote this fic coz I was feeling so sorry for zayn.Twitter used to get flooded with birthday wishes for other lads days before their actual birthdays.But I guess poor zayn may get a little ignored this year.
> 
> Feel free to comment guys.Should I post next chapter? Or should just forget writing?


End file.
